nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
USA |no_episodes = 20(ordered) |runtime = 22 min. |network = NickToons, Nickelodeon |first_aired = 2012 |last_aired = TBA |nick_name = TMNT |imdb_id = 1291150 |tv_com_id = 11995 }} The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (or simply Ninja Turtles) are a fictional team of four anthropomorphic turtles, who were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei in the art of ninjutsu and named after four Renaissance artists. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs, and alien invaders, all while remaining isolated from society at large. The characters initially appeared in comic books before being licensed for toys, cartoons, video games, films, and other merchandise. During the peak of its popularity in the late 1980s through early 1990s, the franchise gained considerable worldwide success and fame. lift|300px Coming To Nickelodeon in 2012 Story Splinter was the pet rat of a ninja named Hamato Yoshi in Japan. Intelligent for his species, Splinter was able to learn his master's art by mimicking his movements while he practiced. Yoshi became embroiled in a dispute with a fellow ninja by the name of Oroku Nagi, and was eventually murdered by Nagi's brother Oroku Saki. Without a home, Splinter was forced to run away and live in New York City's sewers. Due to a traffic accident, four baby turtles and a canister of radioactive ooze were sent down into the sewer, where they mutated both Splinter and the turtles. Splinter named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo (after a book on Renaissance artists that he found in a storm drain) and trained them in the arts of ninjutsu, while still raising them as his own sons. Episodes Casts List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Turtles *TBA as Leonardo *TBA as Michaelangelo *TBA as Raphael(Episodes 7-) *TBA as Donatello *Christian Potenza as Raphael (Episode#_1_to_6__) *TBA Metalhead (robot) Allis *TBA as Splinter *TBA as April O'Neil *TBA as Casey Jones (Episode#_1__to_20__) *TBA as ????? (Episode#___to___) *TBA as ????? (Episode#___to___) *TBA as ????? (Episode#___to___) *TBA as ????? (Episode#__7_to__17_) Movie List Of Movies 120px *'TMNT: Turtle Forever' Release Year: 21 November 2009 by 4Kids Entertainment DVD on August 24th, 2010 from Nickelodeon/Paramount Pictures Air on Nickelodeon on December 26'2010 Live Movie *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles By: New Line Cinema Release: 30 March 1990 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze By: New Line Cinema Release: 22 March 1991 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III By: New Line Cinema Release: 17 March 1993 *TMNT (2007) By: Warner Bros. Pictures Release: 23 March 2007 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles By: Nickelodeon Release:2012 Picture 250px=220px=180px Third animated series (2011) Nickelodeon has acquired the global rights to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the Mirage Group and 4Kids Entertainment, Inc. and have announced that they are moving forward on development on a new CGI-animated TMNT television series which will premiere after the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Video Links *Fan Site *Wikipedia Link * * * Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show